


Devil Town

by Rainbyotes



Series: Of Monsters and Men [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Demons, Eldritch, Emotional Hurt, Fae & Fairies, Family Issues, Gen, Ghosts, Human/Monster Society, Hurt Leo, Leo Manfred Redemption, Leo Needs a Hug, Past Drug Addiction, Rehabilitation, Trans Leo, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, fairy drug dealers!, its leo you know what up man, we hate carl in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbyotes/pseuds/Rainbyotes
Summary: bestiary for my monster au :)
Relationships: Carl Manfred & Leo Manfred, Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Leo Manfred & Gavin Reed, Leo Manfred & Markus, Leo Manfred/Gavin Reed, Leo Manfred/Happiness
Series: Of Monsters and Men [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984021
Kudos: 5





	Devil Town

This is a reference page/bestiary of all the monsters and creatures to be found with in this series. Yes androids still do exist as robots and it will follow the best ending you can get for the game, a reference of all the characters is to be included as well as their species as I progress this series. IMPORTANT this will have a main focus on Leo Manfred, I might do some one shots with other characters once I finish the story I have in mind but the reason for focusing on Leo (besides that he's my fav and my boy) is because he’s an Eldritch-human hybrid and it's going to follow his road to recovery while figuring out his powers.

Most characters will remain human, like Gavin and Carl, while others will be a common species, maybe uncommon. These can be read out of order but if you want to be immersed in the full story as well as some background then read them in order.

Oh and by the way, most of these will have song titles from my Leo playlist on Spotify called: leo manfred babey!! So go check it out!

Common Beings

  * Humans 
  * Vampires
    * Usually very pale and have greyish skin tones
    * Sharp fangs that produce a neutralizing venom, can also retract
    * Some have hypnotic vision
  * Werewolves
    * Usually very tan with lots hair that grows really fast
    * Have sharp fangs that don't retract, along with strong jaws that can crush bones
    * On the full moon they transform into wolves, but on the days leading up to it their features get more wolfish
  * Mediums
    * Can see ghosts and non human creatures that humans can’t
    * Usually are humans but mediums can belong to other species
    * Have unusual eye colors, usually very bright and look like they're glowing
  * Elves
    * Have pointed ears along with long silky hair
    * In terms of human beauty standards all elves are above average
  * Fairies
    * Average height doesn't go over 5’
    * Have the ability to shrink down
    * All are born with beautiful wings that look like stained glass that allow them to fly, whether in their big form or small form
    * Have sharp teeth
    * Produce fairy dust which ended up being a key ingredient in red-ice
      * Are also the only ones able to make it and act as distributors
  * Witches
    * Usually born but a person can learn to become a Witch
    * Always have an animal familiar which can vary in size, species, and appearance 



Uncommon beings-

  * Hybrids
    * Where a creature from one species has offspring with another species
    * Most commonly human hybrids
  * Gorgons
    * Have snake hair and pointed ears
    * Some have half snake bodies, others have full human bodies
    * Some also have the ability to turn people to stone with one look, most thin kall Gorgons have this due to Medusa
    * Have been hunted for generations and are edging on the endangered list
  * Demons
    * Are summoned
    * Don't usually stay on Earth very long but some will depending on their type
    * Succubus and Incubus the most commonly summoned
  * Ghosts
    * Don't appear to the human eye, only mediums, Eldritch, and those that can use magic to see them
    * Most dead go to the underworld but ghosts stay on Earth because they have unfinished business or weren't meant to leave the mortal plane
    * Subtypes include:
      * Banshees
      * Poltergeists
      * Oni
      * Demons (on occasions)
      * Yokai
      * Myling
      * Vengeful spirits 
      * Historical Ghosts (those lost in wars, died while trying to settle land, or just died before 2000)



Rare Beings (Are so rarely seen there's barely any information on them)

  * Eldritch
    * Some appear in their Eldritch forms which are so terrifying that it has caused some to die just by looking at them, some appear in a human form but if under intense stress, emotion, or by their own will can appear in their Eldritch form 
    * Can live for centuries and die from unknown reasons
    * No known hybrids, will only breed with each other
      * Hybrids aren't able to control their powers, are often unstable, and usually die young
    * Origins unknown
  * Sphinx
    * Body of a lion and head of a person
    * Some have feathered wings some don't
    * Origins unknown




End file.
